Criminally
by OswinGaradex
Summary: The most dangerous people in all of Remnant you ask? Why I would have to say there's five. Ruby Rose; sniper need I say more, Weiss Schnee; singer, perfectionist, killer, Yang Xiao Long; killer for hire and Blake Belladonna; a predator confined in the body of a Faunas. All led by Winter Schnee; a heartless sociopath who will stop at nothing to get what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

Winter Schnee looked around the wall of the dimly lit office. The room was light enough for her to see her clients or whoever happened to be sitting at the dark forest green one armed sofa sitting ten feet away on the other wall across from the heavy cherrywood desk where the cold woman sat. Candles flickered in silver holders on the walls and expensive tapestries hung all around the room. In this room housed five of the most dangerous, unattainable criminals this world had ever seen.

First was herself. Winter Schnee. Current owner of the Schnee Dust Company, the largest producer of energy propellant in the world. Also a front for some of the worst criminal operations in the world. The money made from selling the dust have them plenty to pay the workers and themselves handsomely, but the real profit came from countless unspeakable acts of crime.

Winter had her father killed two years ago as soon as she and Weiss were old enough to not need a guardian. Her father had done nothing for them but subject the two girl to countless meetings and parties where they had to do nothing but wear fancy dresses and serve the guests and tell them how wonderful they were. Winter hated dresses. The Schnee ringleader had hated every second of those parties and she knew Weiss had even more. Her ice colored appraising eyes drifted over to where her sister was seated on the green sofa, her white dress ending in immaculate folds around her thighs, the red underside of the garment barley visible. Black soled stiletto boots that were the color of fresh snow matched the younger womans dress, the tops reaching just past her knee.

In the whole of remnant there was probably only one person Winter had any sort of feelings for and though she was get sister, Weiss was not at the top. Amber was. So long add no one messed with the girl, and she wasn't found dead then Winter would be happy. True she found Weiss to be better company than most, and she did have small moments of pride but all in all she cared very little for most people, Weiss being no exception.

As heir to Winter Weiss was not to be hurt and if anyone tried to do so things got very very ugly for them very very quickly. But Winter didn't worry too much.

Ever since she was a young girl the younger Schnee had always been a perfectionist. Winter had a vivid memory of how after their mother had died, her father had hired them each a therapist to help them work through their feelings.

Winter remembered those meetings with something resembling fondness. Every week a man would come and her and Weiss would sit on this very same couch and were supposed to talk about how they felt. Winter had lied through her teeth to the man, telling every day about how painful it was, hoping he would leave sooner, but the opposite had happened. Both her and Weiss we're diagnosed with two different disorders. Winter was told she was a sociopath and Weiss was diagnosed with chronic obsessive compulsive disorder. Winter didn't mind, she had been called that many times before. She knew what she was and she used it to her advantage, but Weiss on the other hand had cracked. When the man had told her this, the younger girl had picked up the nearby vase of flowers she had been straightening, smashed the glass jar to pieces and proceeded to slit the therapists throat with one of the larger pieces until he had bled to death on the carpet.

Winter smiled slightly at the memory and looked at the next person. Ruby Rose. The youngest of the people in the room, Ruby was leaning against the wall closest to the door where the sofa Weiss was sitting at was. Often described as childish, the brown haired girl was slowly crunching a large swirled lollipop. Winter could see Weiss's left eye twitch with each sound. Weiss always had hated that twitch, seeing as it was a reminder of an imperfection she could not correct. Winter knew that Ruby was only doing it to drive the heiress wild, knowing she would get a punishment for it later.

As she crunched down the lollipop Winter had to admire the childlike whimsy Ruby always seemed to possess. The girl was dressed in a black suit with skinny black pants tucked into black leather stilettos and a white dress shirt. A red tie and a keychain with a rose clipped onto her belt was the only color in the whole outfit. Ruby's specialty was assassination and torture. The woman could put a bullet between the eyes of her target from a mile away in high wind and she could make the bravest men spill their guts with a small, well placed slice of a blade. The girl was quite the fanatic when it came to weapons and killing. She had an obsession with unusual weapons and tools and whenever one was to open the trunk of her car, they would find a body bag and an odd assortment of tools, her personal favorite a handheld farming scythe.

Hard eyes drifted from the snacking girl to the woman dresses in short black shorts with a matching leather jacket and a yellow tube top. The shorts exposed tan legs and the top exposed a generous portion of cleavage and midriff, and Winter did not disapprove. She may not have been weighed down by emotions but she still had an appreciation for nice things and this woman was one of them. The woman had long gold hair falling to her waste and was probably one of the sanest people in this room, considering Amber was not here. The blonde brawler leaned against the wall adjacent to Winter, muscled arms crossed over abs that flowed into voluptuous curves. Yang Xiao Long was the brawn. She was a killer yes, but she wasn't one for a true job of it. She was the advertising. The scare tactic. To much suspicion falling towards them? Kill a man, have him turn up three days later with lipstick on his cheek and bullet holes in his head and suddenly the public was scrambling in circles to find the murderer. Yang was very good at her job and if the word of her victims was good she was good at other things as well.

Lastly Winters eyes landed on the last woman in the room, who was sitting cross legged on the end of winters desk. Yellow eyes stared back into crystal blue ones, and ebony black hair fell around slender muscled shoulders like a waterfall. A silky black bow on the top of her head hid a pair of black cat ears that would have made any other Faunus adorable had it not been for the predatory gleam in this woman's eyes.

A white corset was tied tight around a taut stomach and held two pale appendages that burst from her chest in place and left her arms and shoulders bare. A black skirt reaching down to her toes with two long slits in the side exposed a delicious amount of legs. Winter remembered buying her that skirt. Everything about the woman was tense and precise as though she was a panther ready to pounce. Winter would be lying if she said it wasn't scary or attractive as hell.

Blake Belladonna had been just another starving, beaten Faunus. One that Winter had seen something in. When she had found her two years ago, the girl had been scrounging for food in a trash can. She had been in Winters way and she was about to make her move when the dark haired girl had looked her square in the eyes. Icy blue twin crystals had met a pair of twin flames burning gold. The hate radiating from her emaciated figure had been overpowering as she had told the Schnee to fuck off and find a new route.

Winter had almost taken out her two raptors and killed her then and there, but she had been intrigued. The dark haired Faunus showed no fear in her eyes, just a pure hatred for humanity and a glowing ember of insanity and the will to survive. Winter had given her a way to not only survive, but to make it to the top and thrive.

Not that both parties had not benefited. Winter got an assassin and a thief so skilled that no one even realized the person had been missing until a week or so after their lives had been stolen. And of course if Winter was one to wake up in the night and find the Faunus poised beside her, who was she to complain? She may not have had feelings, but it by no means meant she couldn't indulge herself. She had very little compassion toward the Faunus and the darker haired girl had made it clear to her she was only there to repay the favor Winter had done her in getting her off the streets and into the life of luxury only the top of the criminal good chain could provide. Not that she minded of course, after all she did enjoy nice things.

After a few more seconds of heavy silence and several crunches of Ruby's ridiculous carnival pop, Winter cleared her throat. All eyes met hers. "We have been given a...proposition." she said pausing between words.

All eyes looked to her. Winter continued. "Nothing too difficult mind you. But it could end badly if you do not-

"Don't dance around the subject my dear sister." Weiss snapped at the older girl interrupting her speech.

Winter swapped an even glare with her younger sister then continued with narrowed eyes. "Weiss it seems you have been asked to perform."

The younger girl looked stunned for a second and the room went silent for a few seconds only to be broken by Ruby. "That's great and all but I don't see what this has to do with us!" The younger girl snapped back at Winter, evidently upset that she had irritated Weiss.

Winter slammed her first down in the table and all eyes were on her. "I would expect for you to listen when I am making a statement!" She said through gritted teeth. Weiss didn't exactly have the greatest relationship with her knowing about Winter's condition. Winter didn't mind most of the time, but it could be absolutely infuriating at times.

Ruby gave get a stare off mock terror and licked her lollipop but proceeded to quiet down. Weiss just started back at get sister with steely jaded blue eyes.

Winter continued. "Weiss is there to perform, I am her supportive older sister, and you are simply her...crew." She spat the last word out like it was poison, but it was such a low class term. Pulling out several files of paperwork she finished her speech.

"The owner of the largest competitor to the Schnee Dust Company will be there and we are being given a chance to take him out. He will have several hidden armed guards and things could go down the tubes very quickly."

"Alright that's all good and jolly but isn't there two sides to a proposition?" Yang spoke up from the back of the room.

"Exactly. They think they're helping us by giving us a clear shot at this guy and they want free dust whenever they need it on return."

"That's outrageous!" Weiss said, fuming angrily. "You know they are going to ask for all we have in reserve!"

"Ah ah." Winter said shushing the ranting Heiress. "We are going to do a little bit of...enforcing." She cleared her throat and took on a military tone of voice. "They've gotten to cocky. We need to show them whose boss around here. I have files for each of you to read up on. It has information relevant to the part you'll be playing." She tossed each of them a folder full of paperwork.

"You all should have a copy of all their employees medical files and records of their semblances. I'll be there to get them and 'negotiate' our 'partnership'." Winter made air quotes on the words negotiate and partnership. "You all need to be there to take them out." There were nods and grunts of understanding on what she had just said.

The last sentence Winter then continued to say before sitting back and becoming absorbed in her work was how they ended ask if their meetings.

"Kill them all if you have to." The tall pale woman then turned to get screen and back to her work as though nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter had to admit, for a rival she was about to bring to his knees, the leader of the owner of the nightclub who believed she was going to share her precious dust with had impeccable taste. A band on the corner of the half circle stage was playing slow, smooth jazz in front of the red drop curtain. The front of the stage was a seres of rounded steps spanning the whole way around it and there was a large center walkway for any performers to walk along to disperse along the tables that sat with precise spacing and grace between them. Winter sat in a booth in the back left corner of the room. A glittering crystal chandelier hung above her head casting a soft glow over the table where a glass of sparkling white wine was set before her. Unlike the clubs Xiao Long liked to visit where the music was loud, the people packed against each other, the alcohol cheap and the air full of shouting and smoke, Winter had to admit she was quite enjoying herself. Once she kicked the owners back into shape and she owned this place, she would have to bring amber here and see how the lights would shine on her soft Carmel colored skin.

Winter breathed in and closed her eyes to her small private symphony of Ambers soft carmel skin and pink lips and big glistening redish brown eyes.

A light cough interrupted her and icy eyes opened and traveled up to meet those of a man in a neat white trench coat with a red lining and gold outlines. His hair was a flaming red and was comes over under a black bowler with a red ribbon around the middle. A grey scarf was tied around his neck and in his black gloved hand was a white cane with a red handhold. A pair of mischievous green eyes peered out from under the brim of his hat. Winter could feel the sleaze radiating off him. She stared at him through narrow eyes. He spoke first.

"Why hello Princess, I don't think we've formally met." Every word rolled off his tongue with a slightly sarcastic feel. Winter got a thousand reads on his personality right then and there. Ah yes. He fancied himself as her equal it seemed. "The names Roman Torchwick. I believe we may have spoken about an arrangement involving dust and a certain...enemy." He held out a gloved hand. Winter did not take it.

"Charmed, I'm sure." She said slowly and sarcastically.

He shrugged and took out a cigar and lit it gently. He sucked in on it and blew of a small cloud of grey smoke. Winter crinkled her nose. He chuckled at her expression of distaste. "Want one?" He asked reaching into his pocket.

She shook her head. "I do not wish to shorten my life by putting that stick of death between my lips."

"Suit yourself." He blew another cloud of smoke at her face, this time in the shape of an O. Looking quite pleased with himself he did it twice more in the span of a few heavy minute of silence. "See that?" He pointed a finger at the slowly dissipating ring hanging in the air. "That is called talent right there. You would be applauding if you had any sort of humor in that frozen heart of yours." He said chuckling again.

Winter looked him dead in the eyes and his laughter quickly stopped. He held up both hands, the cigar now gripped between his teeth. "Sorry Princess didn't mean to displease her majesty. I can see your all business huh? Well I can talk business."

The owner of the Schnee Dust Company nodded. "I was informed that my largest rival would be here. In return for access to the company's dust reserves we would be allowed to take him out unhindered."

"Right you are darling. Unlimited access mind you."

Winter scanned the room. "Of course but..."

"What?" The man looks nervous for a second then seemed to catch on to her train of thought. "Oh, right. Lets see they said they would be here at ten, and it's ten now soooo..." There was a silence in the music as someone walked into the room. "Ah yes there they are now. Punctual as usual."

The room was silent as the cool taps of glass heels clicked on the ground. A small jingle like the sound of broken glass clinking was heard. Winters eyes traveled up a thin curvy body with pale skin and clothed in an ash grey dress. Ash colored hair was draped over her far shoulder and a hold eating hung off the open ear. Flame colored eyes swept the room as the woman walked towards them. She neared Winters table and stopped behind Roman.

A pale hand with blood red nails squeezed his shoulder making him jump slightly. An odd expression of discomfort settled on his features, as though this woman touching him made his very soul hurt. Fiery eyes met icy ones and a melodious voice rang in Winters ears. "Come now Roman, who is this? I thought we would have the club all to ourselves."

The sleaze in front of the sociopath winced uncomfortably as he observed red nails tighten into the weaker mans shoulder. "You know I can't close it down every time you come. I have to make money one way or another."

The woman laughed in a way that sent chills racing up and down her spine. "Ah of course. How silly of me Roman. Your guests all look lovely." She stared pointedly at Winter who stared back.

"I...ah..." The man looked lost for words.

The woman smiled and tugged on his shoulder, ignoring Winter. "Let's go find a seat why don't we? You told me that the younger Schnee will be performing and you know how I like to be entertained. I hope I'm not disappointed."

"Yes. Of course!" Roman said and hastily stood up looking frazzled and slightly disconcerted. Turning around the woman wrapped both hands around his arm and he escorted her away.

Winter watched the two walk away and felt a smile creeping onto her face. She would have to alert Weiss and the others. If this woman was their biggest competitor then she would have no worries about the Torchwicks muscling in on her turf. No he would be kissing the ground at her feet if she did. The high price for the deed was to make sure she wouldn't turn the job down. Better to beg forgiveness than to ask for clarification.

Of course killing this woman would be a challenge, but that was okay. The world was boring. Nothing was more fun than a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

"Out!" Weiss's slender finger was pointed at the dressing room door the short girl had entered from. Her knock had interrupted her and Ruby, and they had barley had time to separate before she simply had barged in. Weiss hated when the underlings lacked manners.

She watched the girl who didn't speak or move with an icy stare. The short girls dual toned eyes just twinkled back with a hint of mischief.

Everything about the girl was small and colored either a shade of strawberry, chocolate, or vanilla. Her half pink and brown hair was opposite of her eyes which seemed to continuously bleed color. A grey pinstripe shirt was tucked into vanilla pants, fastened with a brown belt which in turn were tucked into vanilla stiletto heels. A pink lined short white jacket with two tails was an impressive added feature along with several necklaces looped around her neck. The necklaces made Weiss cringe. They were looped haphazardly around her neck, almost completely tangled up. In white gloved hands was a dainty pink umbrella.

In all of Weiss's anger, she couldn't help but admit that as tacky of an effect it was, the girl had a certain class to her, albeit odd.

The girl continued to look at her, pink eye shifting to brown, brown eye shifting to vanilla. She mockingly motioned at the door an then held up ten fingers. Weiss's eye twitched. People who mocked her never lived long. Ten minutes was what was implied by the wiggling fingers as the girl just stood there.

"Out!" She said more forcefully in a voice that would turn most people's blood to ice and send them fleeing. The girl just stood there and even winked as though she had known exactly what had been going on. She looked like she was even urging the pair to continue.

There was a click and the heiress looked over at Ruby who was standing across from her. The darker haired woman was calmly pointing a rather large pistol, freshly cocked, at the tri-chrome girl, eyes not even looking at her target. Ruby had a moody look and her cold platinum eyes held the look of bored murder. Weiss loved that look. It radiated confidence and made the woman look sexy as hell.

The girl shrugged and walked away. Weiss sighed. People were so very irritating.

"So ten minutes until curtain call Princess?" Ruby asked eyeing the pale woman in front of her.

"Indeed. And I do intend to start on time. You know how I hate to be late." Weiss stated firmly as Ruby began walking towards her, gun lowered but still in hand. Weiss backed up, only to hit a rack of elegantly sequined dance costumes.

"I though it was best..." Ruby started and was suddenly very close to Weiss. The Schnee took in a sharp breath as their lips met and they continued where they left off before. "To keep...the audience...waiting..." Ruby muttered between kisses. Weiss moaned softly as she worked her way down her neck each kiss becoming rougher. She took in another sharp breath as Ruby bit at the base of her neck and heard a clatter as the gun fell to the floor. She felt the other woman reach and intertwine fingers with her and then felt a sharp pain in her wrists as thumbnails caressed and stroked and broke skin.

The Schnee Heiress shivered in delight at the pricks of feeling and the heat of her kisses on her neck. She wished Ruby wouldn't leave marks so often though. She hated blemishes on her fair skin.

She stood there letting out soft sounds of pleasure until Ruby then pulled away, seemingly satisfied. She held up the pale girls wrist and smiled at the small droplets of blood oozing their way out. Weiss frowned. They weren't symmetrical. "Must you leave a mark every time you dunce, I have a performance!"

Ruby merrily shrugged and regarded her with flat grey eyes. "Be glad I didn't go for the full effect." She said and a flashes of a memory from two months ago flashed through Weiss's mind. Blood and heat, pain and ecstasy and Ruby. All Ruby.

Being the busy people they were, they didn't get much alone time. True they had plenty of days free, but not always ones they could spend together and alone. Which was both a blessing and a curse, depending on how you looked at it. If the heiress kept Ruby around with her all the time she would never get any of her work done.

Weiss sighed resignedly and walked over to the vanity in the small dressing room. Taking a paper towel from the neat stack she wiped off the thin cuts on her wrists and inspected herself in the mirror for any discrepancies.

Snowy white hair pulled up in a high off the center ponytail cascaded gently down her back and almost to her waste. Cold blue eyes stared back at her and then narrowed as they flicked over the scar down her left eye. Pale fists clenched at the sight of the horrible disfiguring mark down her eye. She felt Ruby come up behind her and wrap slender but well toned arms around her own slender waste. "Six minutes and thirteen seconds until your performance. Want to?" Ruby always counted the time out in her head. It was a nasty habit, one that only the most paranoid of people picked up. Weiss was one to talk though.

Weiss let out a small snort of derision. "Not in six minutes and five seconds."

"Damn." Ruby simply stated and buried her face into the Heiresses neck. Weiss tingles at her touch.

"Although I have nothing important planned for tomorrow-"

"I thought it said in our files that Winter wanted to speak to us tomorrow?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss smiled wickedly. "Indeed she does. But however if neither of us are fit to come in tomorrow..."

She could feel the woman smile into her shoulder as she mused allowed."If neither the princess or I can get out of bed...I like it." Weiss turned in her arms.

"Exactly. Provided you'll be Able to keep me there." She stated smugly. Ruby's eyes appraised her face.

"That's a smug look there Ice Queen." Ruby stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it." Weiss said a smile playing on her lips.

"I think I can think of a fitting punishment before tomorrow." Ruby said her normally flat orbs sparkling with the ideas of several ways, all of Weiss knew would be made to make her beg. To break her and make her scream out her name.

Weiss never did though. She was always going to be the stronger. She had to be. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Yang tapped on her earpiece and made a noise like radio static. "Yangster to Rubes, come in Rubes!"

She heard a strangled static noise back as Ruby answered. "This is Rubes, hearing you loud and clear Yangster!" Both woman collapsed into giggles. Yang smiled. Her sister may be a cryptic, sadistic, statist of a younger sister seventy percent of the day, but the other thirty percent she was just like any other, albeit childish, younger sister.

"Must you both be so utterly childish?" Yang spun on her heel, sneakers squeaking on the floor. Blake was lounging behind her.

The faunas woman was dressed in an expensive looking, fitted black evening gown with large slits up the side. Her black satin bow was perched on her head and she had on a pair of glossy black heels which Yang could see were at least four inches tall. The faunas woman raked her gaze over Yang, sending shivers up and down the blondes spine. The way Blake looked, the way she looked at her, made her weak in the knees. "You may want to change."

Yang looked down. She had on a baggy pair of black shorts which she had rolled up twice to get rid of some of the length. Her white polo with the emblem of the Schnee Dust Company embroidered on the back was unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. Her blue sneakers were sloppily tied. They had all agreed on the outfit to play the part of Weiss's roadies without suspicion. Other than the fact it wad a little baby, Yang saw no problem with it. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Winter wants us to make an impression." Blake tossed Yang the package she had been holding. Yang caught it deftly.

"So that's why your all...fancy..." Yang tailed off, wanting to tell the dark haired panther that she looked more than fancy.

"Indeed. Winter picked out these for me." The Faunas stretched lazily, exposing a generous portion of well toned thigh. "Winter likes to dress me in expensive things."

Yang sorted. "Winter likes to see you in tight clothes!"

"So do you." Blake purred simply and walked towered Yang. Yang's heart began to pound as the Faunas woman drew nearer. Yang could smell the light scent of lavender on the other woman. It was intoxicating. She replied, her voice dropping an octave and becoming husker.

"Yeah, maybe I do." She replied, and suddenly Blake was upon her. Yang dropped the package she had earlier been handed as her heart pounded and Blake's leg wrapped around her own and Yang felt her hand grab under a knee and travel up a thigh. Their lips met and their kisses were wrought with passion and desire. They kissed like it was a need, like it was their only way to survive.

Yang knew that Ruby's first kiss with Weiss had been tiny and had even made the heiress blush. After all, Ruby was still kind of a kid in that way.

Yang however, was not. And neither was Blake. Yang wanted Blake, and judging from the way Blake was kissing her, the Faunas wanted her just as bad. Maybe more.

The two woman continued with such a furious passion, Blake's fingers tangling Yang's hair as they stumbled back against the wall, lips locked together.

"Ewww!" The high pitched voice of Ruby Rose screeched through Yang's earpiece. "Are you kissing!" She howled.

Yang sighed as Blake peeled away from her. "Yes Ruby." She said sighing.

"Ewwwwww!" Ruby shrieked again, causing Yang to wince at the obnoxious sound. She gave Blake a tight smile. The Faunas threw her a long, slow wink and stretching in a way that showed Yang plenty of cleavage, she sauntered off.

Yang sighed again. "Ruby I know you and Weiss banged this weekend while one if the Schnee Dust Company's biggest sponsors was in pieces and chilling out in the freezer because he called Weiss's singing the off pitch yammering of a wealthy slut."

The earpiece fell silent and Yang felt the danger creep into Ruby's voice as she answered. "Don't you tell anyone about that Yang. Especially not Winter or Weiss." Then more cheery she added on. "I don't want to have to kill you now do I!"


	5. Chapter 5

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As her younger sister was performing and acting as the seemingly delicate and lonely heiress to the largest producer of energy propellant in the world, Winter was finding herself in a fix. The woman who Torchwick had been practically begging her to rid himself of had caught her eye, yet Torchwick himself had to be punished for making such an outlandish request on her part. It would be a very delicious treat for her to not do anything and watch as the fire eyed woman slowly broke the club owner to bits. But then again that would be an outright violation of her agreement and would make her look like a coward. Her hands were almost tied. Almost. It was sometimes quite a shame that she had such a pride-complex./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pale lips curled into a thin smile laced thickly with wickedness. She would stick to her original plan, except for a small part. Reaching up behind her ear, she gently pressed the button of a small earpiece, everything but a thin white wire invisible to the un-watchful eye. The woman softly cleared her throat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A chorus of whispered replies came, the last ending with a giggled, "Over!" As Ruby Rose answered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Winter sighed. "Ruby Rose if you are not taking this seriously-" The older woman was cut off by a bored sounding voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course I'm taking this seriously Winter!" Ruby answered. "And I think you should know that while you've been sitting at the table sipping champaign, my dear sister and I have been working our asses off! Right Yang?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Damn right!" Was the response of the brawler. Winter had to do everything in her power to not scream in exasperation. The two sisters could be more than a small bother at times. Luckily for all of them a sultry and exasperated voice cut in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""If the two of you are quite done, I would like to make it known that we may have a slight hitch in our plans." Blake said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The silence on the line was eminent and Winter could almost see the two half sisters sobering up. Yang's trademark grin would slide and fold into a hard frown and Ruby's silver eyes would lose their mischievous gleam and turn a jaded platinum./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What is it?" Winter asked tersely./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It seemed we are not alone. Someone has decided to bring the White Fang here." Winter's eyes involuntarily widened and flickered to Weiss as Blake spat out the name. Weiss was still holding the room captive with her voice, a siren enchanting the unlucky crew of a doomed ship. In her quest to be perfect, the Heiress refused to wear an earpiece and become distracted from her performance. She didn't know that the White Fang were here. For her the evening would still be an enjoyable one. For now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Winter swore under her breath and clenched her fists to regain composure. She felt her nails leave small crescent shapes on her palms as she pressed the two parts of her hand together./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Winter?" Came the awkward attempt to break the silence through her earpiece. The woman became aware of her silence and cleared her throat. The others knew that the two Schnee sisters hated the White Fang, but neither Ruby or Yang knew the reason. But Winter knew the reason well. All too well. And every last Faunas scum in the group deserved to die for it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well then, all the more reason that we must continue as planned." Winter said after a minute longer of silence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are...are you sure?" Came Yang's hesitated reply./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes." Winter said, her anger almost making her spit the word. "As we discussed. Now." The words exited her mouth with a weight and demanding that only a Schnee could carry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Seconds passed. Before there was a response. One. Two. Three. It seemed to drag on until finally she heard a small exhaling and then a much louder reply. "Well, shall we then?" And Winter knew that her pieces were about to make their move./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Owner of the Schnee Dust Company dropped her hand from her earpiece and a small hatred filled smile played on her lips. The White Fang was here. Those bastards were finally going to see what happened to those who crossed a Schnee./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The ricocheting sound of a single bullet being fired pulled her out of her thoughts of revenge, the source being a leather clad blonde standing center stage. "Alright everyone, hands in her air!" Yang Xiao Long shouted with a smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The music fell silent and Weiss stopped singing as the crowd fell silent. Dozens of pairs of eyes fell on the brawler who held up a single pistol in the air. No one moved./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, what did i just say! Hands up!" The blonde woman fired off another shot at the ceiling. Stunned and mute, every single finely gloved hand and polished fingernail ascended towards the ceiling. Winter watched carefully, not bothering to raise her own. Weiss didn't either, being it that the three girls were all on the same side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know Yang, sometimes you have quite the flair for the dramatic." The low and husky voice of Blake accompanied Yang's as the assassin walked out from the corner of the stage's curtain. The Faunas's glossy black stilettos clicked on the floor, the loudest sound in a now silent room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well you know me, I like to have all eyes on me!" Yang joked, breath catching as the Faunas walked up behind the brawler and draped an arm over her shoulder and one under her upwards extending arm, the hand reaching up Yang's cropped shirt. The panther of a woman proceeded to slowly wrap a toned leg around the brawlers front and then, staring Winter directly in the face, wink at the icy sociopath./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Winter smiled slightly. It was quite the show, watching Blake tease Yang. The audacity of Blake daring to pull a stunt like she was doing was quite impressive and mixed perfectly with the flustered Blond woman whom Blake was teasing. She watched as Yang's grip on her gun trembled slightly as Blake whispered into her ear. Winter watched for a few seconds longer, taking in the way Yang's breath hitched in her chest and how Blake's almost carnal grin of delight spread across her catlike features. A grin that as the Faunas turned her head slightly, Winter knew was for her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright Ms. Belladonna, I do believe you've had your fun." Winter slid out of her booth and stood up. Her boot clad feet walking almost silently on the floor. "We do have business here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blake smirked and slowly unwound and slinked away from Yang. The Brawler slowly regained her breathing, a flush now working its way across her cheeks. "You're no fun Winter, we had time."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was a sigh as Weiss walked over to the other three women. "Could the three of you please focus!" She growled out. "Winter is right! We have a job to do!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course, how silly of me!" Blake exclaimed, but to Winter she didn't sound the least bit remorseful. The way her predatory yellow eyes were wandering and raking over Yang's body were the tell that she didn't feel the least bit guilty for her minute of fun./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know, as much as I enjoy watching two or maybe even three dangerously sexy women get it on with each other, I also enjoy those who I hire to not play during work hours!" The exasperated remark came from the audience as Roman Torchwick stood up, a cigar perched between his teeth. The club owner looked livid at the nerve of the woman in front of him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, I'm sorry Roman, are we not meeting your expectations?" Winter asked, voice laced with sarcastic poison. She pressed the ear-piece behind her ear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ruby," she said into the small piece of technology./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Right here!" Ruby answered cheerfully./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shoot him." Winter said nonchalantly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Want me to kill him boss-woman?" Ruby asked with a slight giggle. The younger woman always seemed to get a little too excited about the prospect of murder. Winter didn't quite get how the young girl seemed to get so much joy out of it, but maybe that was because the Schnee always was the one ordering the killings./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, just hurt him. Badly." She said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Awe!" Ruby said and Winter could imagine her pouting slightly as she aimed and readied the shot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was the crack of a rifle from the catwalk by the ceiling as Ruby took the shot. The crowd screamed as less than a fraction of a second later Roman was clutching his shoulder, a red stain quickly growing on his white coat under his hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Winter watched in satisfaction as the club owner's teeth gritted, his lips curling back under them. The stain on his jacket steadily grew larger as his breathing hitched and became ragged from pain. It was a very satisfying sight. Winter would've spent more time watching the man writhe in pain but she had business to attend to. The current owner of the Schnee Dust Company tore her eyes away from the spectacle and raked the crowd with them. It was a pleasure for her too watch all of them shrink away from her steely gaze. All except one./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The woman with the orange eyes met her gaze head on. Not only that but she held a thoughtful gaze and a slight smirk. The two woman locked eyes, fire meeting ice until at last fire spoke. "Well now, why would Roman hire you for business?" She said, but it seemed more to herself than to Winter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He has no need of you, as the White Fang and I are here to help-" she stopped herself. A thin, sideways smile extended across her face. "Oh, I see." She said with what could almost be a chuckle. Her eyes narrowed as she kept Winters gaze. "He doesn't want my help. He wants me dead, doesn't he?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Winter didn't bother to answer. She just met the woman's smile with one of her own. "He does." The woman said answering her own question. "That is certainly a shame." She continued, her orange eyes seeming to glow with fury. "For him!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Winter smirked in delight at the woman as she seemed to ignite in rage. All eyes were on here as se stood up slowly, nails dragging on the table and chair scraping on the floor as she turned toward Roman. Her gaze met his. Winter watched as blazing fury met a pleading cowardess. Fury dominated and Roman dropped his gaze./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quick as lightning, all eyes watched as Fury lifted a hand as though to strike Cowardess, then to the rooms surprise, dropped it back down. The woman's chest rose and fell slowly as she caught control of her anger, her eyes dulling back to their normal pumpkin. She cleared her throat almost awkwardly, and when she next spoke her voice rang out clear amongst the silence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well if he does not want my help, he just could have asked." She said, and turning on her heels walked away from her table and towards the door. "No need to try to kill me Roman!" She said with a chuckle as if she was trying to sound light hearted, yet the way the words left her mouth left a chill in the air./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The last thing she said before reaching the door, was while looking Winter once again, directly in the eyes. "Do you remember October, Schnee?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Winter Schnee did her best not to order Ruby to shoot her in the back of the skull./p 


End file.
